breaking point
by TwinRise
Summary: What if Khan's crew were killed in the explosion and Khan was beamed to the enterprise to be processed for his crimes? But upon arrival the crew figure out khan is just a victim in all this and there is a bomb planted somewhere. How do they get a man who has nothing to help? Will he help or has grief finally broken him? (readers control story line)
1. Chapter 1

-khans POV-

I hate them. They took my family from me and if i was any one else i would be consumed by grief. but i prefer to call it hatred. i will have my revenge. there is nothing left for me so death does not faze me, though it hadn't before. yet, now i will take the enterprise with me.

"hehe…he" i let out a cynical laugh. the enterprise has beamed back after my crew was detonated to process me for my crimes. they knew i would find a way to escape and the were right. we now orbited earth as they try to fix there ship to land and to figure out what to do to me. i was just lying on the floor in my glass chamber where they beamed me to. i knew the crew was looking at me wondering what i was doing.

"hehehaha" i let out again as i clinched my fist. my family is gone… i was so close to saving them. i swallowed hard as my eyes screwed shut and i continued to laugh quietly. i would not cry in front of these murders, so i did the next best thing…i laughed. all i wanted was my crew.

"what is he doing" someone whispers.

"what am i doing…indeed" i breathed out as my eyes snapped open. i finally got up in a bit of a stagger and starred at the crew. i would straighten my posture but i don't care.

i smiled in grief at them, "you should kill me when you have the chance, oh fearless leader of the enterprise." i bit out through clinched teeth. something snapped and a surge of power came through me. all my muscles tightened up. i wanted to punch something, kill something…. avenge my loved ones. "what is with your kinddds!" i snapped at them as i punched the glass making it shake. the main crew took a step back at the sudden outburst. "you think i manipulate, but you.." i kicked the bed snapping it in half, "to conquer" i was quoting Marcus now, "to rule" i was speaking to my self though i was yelling louder and louder. i was losing myself… i knew this but i couldn't stop. centuries of trying to gain my crew back had finally made me snap. "make the weapons or i shall kill them" i quoted again as i crack the wall. "make me ruler or i shall torture them" i punch something else. i noticed slightly the my captures were scampering around out side. no doubt because i cracked the glass now. yet i continued. "one by one" i was flashing back now…. to my crew…..the ones who were torture in font of me… the ones who had just died… i failed. "plant a bomb of nerou toxins or they will burn." i muttered.

"there were 300 hundred of them when i first was woken… oh captain" i bit out. something hit my neck. i knew it must be a tranquilizer but i ignored it. then i felt a shock from a stunt gun but i did not stop. i felt my muscles locking up but i will not stop with just that. not like this. i knew it was purely will power that kept me unfazed. i felt another tranquilizer hit me as continued on my rampage. this one was a nerve dart i concluded as everything started to feel as though it was on fire. i cried out as my next punch landed on the glass. the nerve dart made it feel as though i broke my knuckles. yet i continued.

the nerve dart had kicked in full force now. perhaps this was going to kill me, maybe there would be peace now. i cried out again as everything felt as though it was breaking. i staggered down to my knees as my body began to convulse slightly. i finally looked at the crew and smiled. tears started to fall. this i hated. the nerve dart had broken my mental wall as my vision blurred.

"You.. better kill me now…enterprise.." i cringed out as my throat began to seize up to. I crumbled back with a yelp and began to convulse worse. my lungs start to seize as i gasped for breath. i stared at the blurring ceiling. 'I'm sorry my crew… for i have failed…. maybe now you may lay in peace' i thought. death was nearing but no, even that was taken away from me. threw my blurred vision i saw some one stab my chest with what i assume was the antidote, because my lunges finally opened up. black clouded my vision as everything finally took over. "cant.. you just let me die…" i breathed out before I fell under finally. cant they just at least let me have death.

—

"McCoy! What did you shoot him with?!" kirk yelled franticly as he plunged a stabilizer into khan's chest.

"Nothing was stopping him!" McCoy yelled as he stepped through the hole in the glass khan had made earlier with a kick though he seemed not to notice.

"Cant… you just let me die…" khan spoke warily as McCoy knelt to his other side. the crew was stunned to say the least. There was a sense of guilt that racked there brains as they stared at the convict. McCoy started check khans vital signs as everyone replayed the events in there heads.

"We need to get him to the medic bay" McCoy stammered out as khan continued to convulse. Everyone was confused on what was revealed to them, but they all knew that they had to save this man. Khan had revealed to them all, that he was nothing but a victim in all this, but he also revealed there was a bomb of neuro toxins planted some where. kirk and spock lifted the man up, each throwing an arm over their shoulders and wrapping one of their arms around his waist. khan continued to convulse as his had lolled forward, he groaned in pain as they began to walk.

it didn't taking long to get khan to the medic bay as McCoy began to gather viles and a nurse started to strap khan down so they can settle his convulsions down enough to give him any medications needed.

The group starred at one another for a bit before kirk spoke.

"Ok, any plans?" he started letting McCoy work behind him. "we know theres a bomb now."

"Yes, but we have no inclination on where and when it had been planted. Nor do we know if its active." Spock spoke systematically. "and i doubt khan is going to tell us since we killed the rest of his crew."

"Yes, I understand spock!" kirk cut him of rubbing his brow. The moral roller coasters were really getting to him at this point. "any plans to get him to tell us… anything?"

Everyone looked at each other in question on what to do. "well threatening won't work anymore, nor torture as we can assume Marcus tried that before threatening his crew." Spock listed off. Everyone cringed a bit at that, but knew they considered both methods.

"What do we do to get a man who has nothing to lose to talk" Uhura spoke nonchalantly.

**readers choice/vote!**

**do they get him to talk because they give him a new family(them), does he fall in love (with OC or one of them also your choice also), or therapy. first couple of reviews will decide.**


	2. Chapter 2

—-

Kahn had been unconscious for a good while now, but the crew was not surprise. any one else would of died twice over through all that. Kirk sighed and glanced around the room at his fellow comrades. they were all trying to think of what to do with kahn and this new found information. Kirk had made sure Scotty would take as long as possible with repairs, for they were all sure the earths justice system would ruin Kahn and there hopes of information even more.

they all agreed kahn would choose death over helping them so regular means of getting information was crossed off their mental list.

An aspirated sigh came from across the room as McCoy slumped his head against the table he was sitting at. "we could always just ask him…" he announced.

"ohhhhh, that will go over just swell," Kirk snapped at him, "oh ya we'll just walk in, 'heyyy pal i know we just killed your family but you know oops…. you know what could help though? if you told us some vital information'" kirk sarcastically finished as he slumped into another chair rubbing head.

"that man needs a doctor" McCoy said not really directing it at anyone "more than anything"

"well thats something…" Uhura said suddenly as her head popped from the wall she was leaning against, "what if we tried giving him a doctor" she scoped out McCoy at that. "if we took the only thing we could of threaten him with, then lets try the opposite route."

"woah woah! i meant a different doctor!" McCoy yelped jumping up "look I'm not that kind of doctor! and he already wants to kill us remember, you know that whole killing his species thing!"

"correction, I am the one who killed them." Spock spoke up finally "though it is a bit abstract, Uhura does have a point. if we cant get it from him be force or by attacking him, then perhaps we can gain him as an ally. as long as i am not in the picture."

"hmmmm … that sounds like a plan finally! i can't believe your onboard spock! we will just come at him in a way he doesn't expect, maybe show him we're not that bad. But your right McCoy he needs a doctor, some therapy might give us a way to gain his trust. see what makes him tick." Kirk announced.

"but sir!" mcCoy interrupted.

"McCoy, is it not true that all doctors get physicatric training as they become a doctor." spock recited.

"well yes but-"

"then great! its your job to figure out what we need to do to gain him as an ally." kirk ordered. "though that begs the question of how to stop him from going and killing us when he first wakes up. i doubt the straps are going to make him talk about his feelings."

"we might try the vulcan method of-" spock started but was cut of by Uhura "no i don't think you should be in the picture."

"what if we just gave him his own room in the recovery sector, a nice one, and take a chance at the violence….. odds are shock therapy and some freedom is the only way to calm him or gain his trust a bit.." McCoy spoke again almost in thought, "i don't think locking him up is going to help…. he's been cooped up all his life with little freedom… we'll just clear the sector out and play it by ear.."

"Though risky, i do believe thats one of the few choices we have." Spock stated "I don't believe containing him will make him speak, nor will it gain his trust."

"mm ok.. we'll try plain A but that sector will be completely sealed until we can see his reaction… with McCoy, me and Uhura only. i don't want this to end badly if he does go off…" kirk commanded though he show looks of second guessing it. with everyone in agreement they start to disperse to set the plan up leaving just McCoy and Kirk to leave.

"you think this'll work?" kirk questioned.

"depends…." mcCoy replied "depends if i can find something in him that we could connect to, but i warn you my therapist training is minimal at best."

"well its the best we got right now…."

—-time lapse — Khan's Pov—

i came back to consciousness in a haze. I gasped out as my eyes snapped open, though my sight is blurred. i reach to my chest as my heart rate rises up to an almost uncomfortable speed. i glanced around quickly. though my vision is blurred i can see i am in a darkly lit room. i can see that its not a hospital room nor is it a prison and i am confused. my confusion took over a bit until loud beeps pierced through it all.

finally my eyes began to focus as i looked to the screen that produced that horrid sound. it was a machine that i know to well. A hospital device that portrayed the patience's heart rate. my eyes snapped down at this to see IVs and stuck into my arm.

my mind flashed back to when i first woke. it was in-between medical procedures at night. i quickly conclude that i was thawed out awhile before my actual awaking and was used as a scientific specimen.

i cringed at that thought and tore the needles out of me. i soon got up quickly to see i was alone and i stumbled as my knees tried to give out . i was not cuffed nor did this room look highly contained. i mentally question this as i used a side table to hold myself up. i glanced at the door and i rallied my strength.

"where am i?" i thought as i made my was to the door. i finally grasped the handle and froze for a second. the door is never unlocked…. i began to look around questionably as i turned the knob….. no electrocution if i turn it…. and the door came open. i froze again trying to think of what was happening… surely they knew who i was… i cracked open the door more to see a hallway. on high alert i stepped out slowly and began to walk down it. every sound made me twitch, thinking there was going to be some consequence for my escape. i passed by a grand window that showed i was in space still… near earth if I'm right about the constellations…

i finally turned the corner to see a lobby with some of the enterprise crew and their captain in it. then it all came back to me….. my crew… my knees buckled and my hand slammed against the wall to keep me up right as it announced my presents. the crew jumped up at this and turned to look at me. i was at a loss on what to do as i just stood there. my grief was catching hold along with confusion. what were the doing not locking me in any way… then rage came and i looked to the captain.

"you!" i started as i marched to the group. "i don't know what your playing at." i glared at the group but then focused on the captain as i raised my fist. "but~" they all flinched at this but did not move. i got close enough to the captain to swing and they still didn't move. this confused me more… this all is confusing me.. i started to throw my punch but blacked out half way. i felt myself slump against something as something else wrapped around my waist. though it seem my body was un moving i still felt and could hear everything. i was warm and though i could hear them talking, my heart beat covered their conversation. a slight breeze tickled my neck as i slumped more in to this was warm until what ever was around my waist tightened. then i realized that heart beat wasn't mine.

my eyes snapped open at this as i shoved kirk away and land on the floor. i starred at him horror. i never realized i had an aversion to .. touch…. though the more i thought about the more i realized that was the first physical help i have ever gained... i did not like it...

**thank you Sassiebone and Kat!**

**sorry you had problems reviewing me Kat, but just for you this will be khan/kirk. And ****I've decided that they are going to become his new family. :3**

**but not before he gets therapy from McCoy of course for Sassiebones :# their will be plenty of hurt comfort in there for ya and a innocent soul that helps him, but she is not going to be the love interest. in fact she is not who you'll expect her to be.**

**so round 2 of the readers control the show is!**

**how does khan start talking about his past/feelings?**

**A. through a drug that mistakenly makes him high and spill his guts**

**B. he plays along with the therapy to attempt to get free but McCoy is a better therapist than he thought and sees through his lies**

**C. he doesn't they figure (because of what just happened) out he needs all those touchy moments he never got to gain his trust**


End file.
